L'alter ego de Severus Rogue
by MrsRogue
Summary: Severus se voit refuser le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal pour la quatorzième fois. Dumbledore lui ayant préféré une certaine Athenaïs Andreas. Est-elle réellement venue chercher à Poudlard sa rédemption? Severus Rogue en doute.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I** un choix étonnant

C'était la quatorzième année qu'il entamait en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Merlin que le temps passait vite. Quatorze années qu'il avait changé de camp après cette nuit où l'unique amour de sa vie avait été froidement assassiné par celui qu'il voyait comme son allié. Les années s'étaient écoulées et se ressemblaient. Excepté les quatre dernières.

Le Jeune Harry Potter avait fait une entrée remarqué à l'école de sorcellerie. Ce petit arrogant attirait les ennuis. Durant ces quatre années à Poudlard, Harry avait faillit mourir au moins quatre fois. Il le détestait, ce petit prétentieux était le sosie de son père, physiquement et surtout mentalement. Tout deux pensaient que tout leur était du, ils aiment être le centre d'attention. Oh le jeune Potter avait réussit son coup, devenir le survivant à l'âge de un an avait fait de lui l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de Grande Bretagne.

Voila les pensées qui affluaient dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue alors qu'il sortait de ses cachots pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin d'assister à l'arrivée des élèves. Directeur des Serpentard oblige.

Il rentra dans la grande salle par une petite porte sur le côté, réservée aux professeurs.

Le directeur était déjà attablé ainsi que les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Trelawney et quelques autre.

Le maitre des potions s'assit à sa place en se demandant qui Dumbledore avait choisi pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Il n'avait qu'une certitude, ce n'était pas lui. Le misérable avait une fois de plus refusé sa candidature, pour la quatorzième fois exactement. Chaque année, il pensait que le directeur lui ferait finalement assez confiance pour lui confier se poste, et chaque année il devenait de plus en plus frustré…

Enfin, il était curieux de découvrir le choix qu'avait fait ce cher Albus cette année.

Un brouhaha familier se fit entendre, les professeurs attablés sourirent, sauf le maitre de potion bien entendu. Les deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour assister à la répartition.

Severus aperçût Drago Malefoy s'assoir à la table des Serpentard en conquérant entouré de ses larbins. Drago avait vraiment hérité de la fibre Malefoy, de leur naturel hautain, aristocrate. Malgré le fait que Lucius Malefoy n'était plus dans le même camp que lui, Severus appréciait toujours la famille Malefoy, et Drago était devenu son petit protégé au sein de Serpentard. Même si son attitude lui donnait parfois envie de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure. Il était conscient de toujours privilégier le jeune Malefoy, et surtout sa maison. Après tout cette maison, ce poste, était tout ce qu'il avait au monde, même s'il n'aurait jamais publiquement avoué y être réellement attaché.

Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas le seule élève que Le professeur Rogue avait remarqué. Potter et ses deux acolytes étaient bien entendu présent. Ce Potter était vraiment une plaie. Il le regardait avec tellement de dédain qu'Harry l'eu probablement senti car il détourna le regard de ceux qui l'accaparait pour provoquer son professeur du regard. Severus senti une rage monter en lui, incroyable comme ce gamin pouvait le mettre hors de lui avec si peu.

Les premières années entrèrent précédées par le Professeur Mac Gonagall et mirent fin à ce duel de regards. La vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid, Severus saurait lui faire ravaler son insolence… en cours de potions par exemple.

Le spectacle des premières années était toujours des plus divertissants. Ils étaient tout penauds, impressionnés par ces lieux de légende ou leurs parents étaient passés avant eux et dont le directeur n'était autre que l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, plus brillant sorcier de sa génération. Il ne tarda pas à faire son traditionnel discours de début d'année mais Severus ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait vu aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à la ronde.

-Chers élèves, commença le directeur, je suis très heureux de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à nos premières années et ne peux que leur conseiller de travailler le mieux possible pour bénéficier de tout le savoir que nos enseignants expérimentés ont à leur offrir.

Puisque j'en viens aux professeurs je souhaiterais que vous accueilliez chaleureusement vôtre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, Le professeur Andreas.

Il s'arrêta de parler une seconde et la chercha des yeux.

-Où êtes vous professeur ?continua le vieil homme.

Une silhouette tapis dans l'ombre au fond la salle surgit. Une femme élancée aux cheveux bruns entreprit de traverser l'immense salle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Elle portait une robe de sorcière noire sertie de couture argentée et une cape vert émeraude venait habiller sa tenue. Elle était ravissante, mais dégageait quelque chose d'antipathique. Harry s'en fit instantanément la remarque, il ne ferait sans doute pas bon faire confiance à cette inconnue.

Cependant, celui qui fut le plus surpris était sans doute le professeur Rogue. Lorsque Le directeur annonça le nom du professeur Andreas et qu'il l'aperçut au loin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace de quelque seconde. Il essaya de capter le regard de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, sans succès. Celui-ci était tout accaparé par son nouveau professeur.

-Merci pour cet accueil, Directeur. Dit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

Albus inclina la tête pour la remercier de son mot.

-Comme vôtre directeur, Le professeur Dumbledore vient de vous l'annoncer je serai vôtre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Continua la jeune femme en regardant les élèves, pour que nous nous entendions bien il est important que vous sachiez qu'aucun écart de comportement ne sera toléré, la discipline est pour moi essentielle si vous souhaitez un jour maitriser ma matière. Elle fit une pause, elle avait fait Reigner le silence dans la salle. Mais je vous expliquerez tout cela plus en détail demain, lors de nos premiers cours. Reprit la jeune femme.

Le directeur lui proposa d'aller se joindre aux autres professeurs et le festin commença.

Si certains élèves profitaient de cette première soirée pour se raconter leurs vacances scolaires, beaucoup ne parlaient que de ce nouveau professeur qui ne semblait pas commode du tout.

-Vous avez vu cette voix glaciale qu'elle a ?s'exclama Ron en entamant sa troisième cuisse de poulet. Elle pourrait faire de la concurrence à Rogue ! ajouta-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-En parlant de Rogue, continua Hermione, vous auriez du voir la tête qu'il à fait lorsque le professeur Dumbledore à prononcer le nom du professeur Andreas.

-Vraiment ?s'étonna Harry. Tu penses qu'ils se connaissent ?

-Oh je ne sais pas. Ils doivent avoir sensiblement le même âge, peut être étaient-ils ensemble à Poudlard. Répondit Hermione.

-Ouais, on finira bien par découvrir ce qu'il en est. Déclara Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Ne commence pas à te fourrer dans des histoires Harry ! répliqua Hermione. Surtout si elles concernent le professeur Rogue !

-Non bien sur Hermione. Lui répondit Harry pour lui faire plaisir.

Le festin se termina, chaque préfet accompagna les élèves dans leur maison. Tous été ravis de revenir à l'école et la plupart restèrent à discuter dans leur salle commune jusqu'à tard le soir.

D'autres personnes dans l'école étaient un peu moins ravies de cette rentrée.

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il était furieux, oh oui et ce vieillard allait l'entendre !

Il cracha le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta sur les escaliers qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'au bureau de l'intéressé. Il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

-Sérieusement !? Athenaïs Andreas !?

-Severus, je t'attendais. Déclara calmement Le vieil homme.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça !

- Calmez-vous Severus, je vais vous expliquer.

-Que je me calme ? Susurra le maitre de potion avec un ton menaçant qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Quatorze années que je fais mes preuves à vos côtés, quatorze années que j'essai de me racheter, quatorze année que je vous demande de me laisser le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal.

-Severus…

-non ! Je pensais que c'était un problème de confiance et je pouvais encore l'accepter. Qui d'autre que vous aurais laissé une chance à un ex mangemort ? mais de là à lui donner vôtre confiance…

-J'ai la plus grande confiance en toi Severus, détrompe toi cela n'a rien à voir.

-En effet, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Monsieur le Directeur, pourquoi un **mangemort** est-il à la place que vous n'avez jamais daigné m'accorder ??


	2. l'autre cauchemar des gryffondors

-Je vais t'expliquer mon choix Severus. Athenaïs à souhaité me rencontrer. Elle m'a fait part des remords qu'elle éprouvait aux meurtres qu'elle a pu commettre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être l'esclave de Voldemort que cela avait assez duré.

Elle m'a également appris qu'elle n'avait en rien eu le choix de sa destinée, qu'on l'avait choisi pour elle…

-Nous sommes tous libre de faire nos choix.

-c'est vrai Severus, cependant certaines personnes ont besoin de faire le mauvais choix pour comprendre que s'en été un. Répliqua le sorcier en haussa un sourcil. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire baisser les yeux au directeur des Serpentard. Je lui ai donc demandé ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse pour elle. Elle m'a informé qu'elle souhaitait se racheter en espionnant Voldemort pour le compte de l'ordre.

-Foutaises !

-Peut être as-tu raison Severus. Mais une aide sera toujours donnée à ceux désireux de changer pour faire le bien. Je me doute que pour l'instant Miss Andreas n'est peut être pas complètement honnête avec moi, mais j'espère la faire changer d'avis. J'ai l'espoir que la vie à Poudlard la transformera.

-Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous ne vous êtes pas laissé berné par ses ridicules remords. Personne ne change de camp comme cela, nous avons tous besoin d'une raison ! Cependant je trouve que vôtre démarche est complètement irresponsable ! Elle sert Voldemort, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire aux élèves si ça tournait mal.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas mon cher Severus, je contrôle tout et qui sait, peut être apprendrons nous des choses intéressante sur cette jeune femme…

Et si jamais tes soupçons sont fondés, elle nous servira quand même.

-Comptez-vous la soumettre à l'impero ?

-Bien sur que non enfin. Il se trouve que si nous lui faisons croire qu'elle fait partie de l'ordre nous pourrons trafiquer toutes les informations que nous lui donneront et qu'elle transmettra ensuite à Voldemort. Ainsi, nous aurons toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Voila Severus, pourquoi je lui ai donné le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. J'ai pensé à l'ordre, à l'opportunité que cela pourrait être d'avoir un deuxième espion au sein des mangemorts, et j'ai bien sur pensé au bien que cette année pourrait faire à Miss Andreas, comme je vous l'ai dis, peut être la trouveront nous changée…

-Bien, dans ce cas. Je réitérerai ma demande l'an prochain, pour la quinzième année consécutive. Déclara le professeur Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Severus était furieux et l'entrevue avec Dumbledore n'avait rien arrangée. Certes sont plan tenait la route, mais pensait-il à lui une seule seconde ? Après toutes ces demandes, tous ces refus. Et il nomme cette Andreas à sa place, mangemort active.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait jamais réussit à cerner sa personnalité. Bellatrix par exemple était complètement folle et prête à tout pour le maitre et tout le monde le savait. Mais cette Athenaïs, personne ne savait ce qu'elle pensait, son degré d'implication dans les affaires du maitre… Il la percerait à jour. Il y mettrai toute l'année s'il le fallait, mais il y arriverait.

L'année scolaire commençait bien mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour contrer ses projets ? Tobias Rogue, Potter, Potter junior, et récemment cette Athenaïs Andreas. La soirée était fichue pour lui, il n'arriverait pas à se reposer.

Il rejoignit ses appartements et s'affala sur le petit fauteuil en cuir marron près de la cheminée éteinte. Il utilisa un sort d'attraction qui lui apporta un verre et une bouteille d'alcool. Il se servit un premier verre qu'il bu d'un trait, et un deuxième qu'il dégusta en lisant un livre qu'il avait également apporté grâce au sortilège d'attraction. L'alcool eu son premier effet et Severus senti une chaleur l'envahir, il se sentit mieux et se décontracta. Il s'endormit sur le fauteuil, habillé et y passa la nuit.

Le lendemain matin avait lieu le premier cours de potion. Severus s'était réveillé dans son fauteuil avec la nuque endolorie.

Il avait pris une douche brulante pour décontracter ses muscles et c'était habillé en vitesse. Il préféra prendre son petit déjeuner dans son appartement et ne sorti que pour se rendre à son cours.

Le professeur Andreas c'était réveillé peu de temps après son collègue. Elle prit une rapide douche, s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi la veille. Une robe bleue nuit dont les boutons vert émeraude du décolleté représentaient des serpents. Ses cheveux ondulés était remontés en une petite queue grâce à un ruban bleu nuit comme sa robe et retombaient joliment sur sa peau blanche. Elle voulait être présentable pour son premier cours, tout devait être parfait. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et prit la direction de la grande salle ou le petit déjeuner était servit.

A la table des professeurs, il n'y avait que les professeur Mac Gonagall et Chourave. Athenaïs Andreas prit place à leur côté.

-Bonjour Mesdames. Déclara froidement la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Professeur. Répondit Minerva apparemment perplexe du choix du directeur de faire rentrer un mangemort dans l'école et qui avait décidé de le faire savoir.

-Bonjour Professeur Andreas, c'est bien cela ? Demanda gentiment Mrs Chourave.

-Tout à fait.

Le nouveau professeur ne chercha pas à entamer la conversation, elle se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuner en silence, et salua ses collègues lorsqu'elle quitta la table.

-Eh bien, nôtre Severus a de la concurrence en matière d'attitude désinvolte. Déclara le professeur Chourave en arrachant un sourire à sa vieille amie Minerva.

Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard venait d'avoir leur premier cours de potion de l'année qui c'était bien passé seulement pour une partie de la classe, comme d'habitude. Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les Gryffondor en général attendaient avec une certaine impatience le cours du professeur Andreas. Ils espéraient seulement qu'elle serait plus impartiale que leur professeur de potion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. La pièce n'était pas franchement rassurante mais très intrigante. Plusieurs objets et livres était soigneusement disposé de pars et autre de la pièce. Hermione du se retenir pour ne pas aller relever les titres qui pourraient l'intéresser.

Les élèves prirent place et leur professeur sorti de nulle part. Certains, comme Neville Londubat, sursautèrent.

-Bonjour à tous. Le sort que je viens d'utiliser est un sors de désillusion. Quoi de plus efficace que de devenir invisible lorsque vous voulez perturber un adversaire lors d'un duel ? Bien sur une cape d'invisibilité aurait un meilleur effet mais cela ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue, et je doute que des étudiants en cinquième année aient pu s'en procurer une.

Ron et Harry qui était assis l'un à côté de l'autre échangèrent un regard complice.

-Je m'appelle Athenaïs Andreas, je serai vôtre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Certaines têtes me sont familières, continua-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur Drago qui sourit supérieurement. Puis il se posa sur Harry, dont elle scruta une seconde la cicatrice. Mon cours se partagera en deux parties une demi-heure de leçon et le reste de pratique. J'exigerai de vous de connaitre parfaitement la théorie, nous y reviendrons à chaque cours pendant une demi heure, vous devrez donc faire vos propres recherches complémentaire.

Ça voix restait très basse et pourtant le silence était de rigueur dans la classe, même les Serpentard la mettait en veilleuse.

Les élèves ne semblaient pas ravis de la quantité de travail qui semblait les attendre, seule Hermione commençait à apprécier ce professeur et avait déjà hâte de commencer son enseignement.

-Je n'ai pas grand espoir mais certain d'entre vous savent-ils effectuer un patronus ?

Harry fut le seul à lever la main. Le professeur Andreas posa ses yeux bleu gris sur lui.

-Vraiment Potter ? Il ne m'a pourtant pas semblé entendre dire que vous aviez de prédispositions particulières…Oh j'ai bien sur entendu parler de vous, qui avez fait tomber le seigneur des ténèbres…Elle continua sur un ton plus qu'ironique, voyons voir ce dont le…prodigieux Harry Potter est capable de faire. Déclara-t-elle en prononçant le nom de Potter avec plus de mépris qu'aurait été capable d'en procurer Malefoy.

Harry se leva et réussit son sort du premier coup. Un cerf argenté trottina à travers la classe sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Si Andreas l'était aussi, elle su parfaitement le cacher et d'un coup de baguette fit s'évaporer le patronus.

-Peut être pourrais-je finalement tirer quelque chose de vous Potter ? déclara l'ancienne Serpentard dans un murmure.

Elle se retourna pour se rapprocher de son bureau.

-je mettrais ma main à couper que cette sorcière à été briefée par Rogue. Chuchota Ron à Harry qui acquiesçât.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment autant de personnes peuvent me détester avant même de m'avoir rencontré.

-SILENCE. Déclara le professeur Andreas en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas hurlé non, mais sa voix avait été suffisamment menaçante pour faire cesser l'envie de bavarder à tout le monde.

Weasley, Potter n'ai-je pas été claire ? Je ne tolérerai pas que vous enfreindiez mes règles ! Encore une réflexion et vous viendrez tous les deux passer vôtre samedi soir avec moi, est-ce clair cette fois ci ?

-Oui professeur.

Elle n'épilogua pas, inscrivit une formule au tableau pour faire apparaitre un patronus et reprit la parole.

-Je vais vous dicter quelque ligne sur le sortilège du patronus et nous commenceront d'ores et déjà à nous entrainer.

La leçon continua puis vint la pratique. Chacun se concentrait intensément pour réussir ce sort. Tous faisaient appel à leurs plus beaux souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione produisit une loutre en repensant au jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, Ron produisit un chien en se remémorant le jour où Dumbledore lui avait remis un prix pour service spécial rendu à l'école qu'aucun de ses frères n'avaient jamais obtenu…

Hermione trouva intriguant que le professeur n'utilise pas le sortilège, après tout c'était à elle de leur montrer la technique. La moitié des élèves arrivaient à créer un patronus lorsque la classe prit fin. Comme Athenaïs l'avait prévu, personne ne bougea, et elle s'en félicita.

-Je vous revois demain, je veux que vous vous entrainiez ce soir et pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à produire de patronus, je tiens à ce que la prochaine fois qu'ils rentrent dans ma classe ils en soient capable. Déclara-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur Neville.

La journée passa, les cours s'enchainèrent. L'année ne commençait pas très bien pour les premières années, ils détestaient leur professeur de potions qui leur avait fait le topo du « vous n'apprendrez jamais rien » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui n'avait pas été réellement odieuse mais qui semblait capable d'exploser à n'importe quel moment tant sa froideur et sa maitrise de soi était impressionnante…

Après le diner dans la grande salle, les élèves rejoignirent leur salle commune pendant que Le professeur Andreas rentra dans ses appartements pour se préparer à sa ronde. A vingt et une heure elle était dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de jeunes désobéissants.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle traversait Poudlard lorsqu'elle se retrouva collée au mur par surprise.

Severus était arrivé par derrière sans aucun bruit et n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'elle puisse dégainer sa baguette. Elle était dos au mur, il était collée contre elle lui tenant fermement d'une main le poignet droit pour l'empêcher d'attraper sa baguette et de l'autre son épaule gauche pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Que faites- vous à Poudlard Miss Andreas ?êtes vous en train de trahir nôtre camp car je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas.

-Ne soyez pas stupide Rogue, je suis en mission. Et lâchez moi vous me faites mal.

-Je vous lâcherais quand je saurais tout ce que je veux savoir. De quelle mission parlez-vous ?

-Pensez vous vraiment que les couloirs de l'école soient le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça ?

-tous les étudiants sont dans leurs dortoirs. Parlez. ordonna-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Voyez qu'elle n'était pas en position de force et qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette, elle abandonna et décida de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-J'ai été envoyée pour demander une protection à Dumbledore afin de l'apitoyer. Je devais obtenir un poste de professeur ici dans le but d'intégrer l'ordre du Phoenix et de devenir son espionne.

-Il ne m'a rien dit de tel.

-Peut être ne vous dit-il plus tout Rogue.

-Foutaises. Je finirai par connaitre vos véritables intentions Andreas.

-Vous les connaissez déjà, lâchez moi maintenant.

Severus s'exécuta.

-Ne vous avisez plus de m'attaquer par derrière Rogue ou je saurai vous le faire regretter.

Elle disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir alors que Severus ne bougeait pas et réfléchissait à cette entrevue. Il avait essayé d'utiliser l'oclumentie sur elle pendant qu'elle parlait mais ses défenses étaient infranchissables. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que d'aller confirmer sa version des faits auprès du maitre lui-même.


	3. Chapter 3 un mois plus tard

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Severus avait du se rendre à l'évidence à propos du professeur Andreas, elle avait bien dit la vérité. Il avait été lui-même vérifié auprès du seigneur des ténèbres.

Flash Back

Severus venait de corriger la dernière de ses copies, il était environ onze heure et demi du soir lorsqu'il quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard et qu'il transplana vers un manoir qui servait de QG au maitre…

Il arriva dans un « plop »sonore. Dès lors deux mangemorts cagoulés apparurent, pointèrent leur baguette sur lui et lui demandèrent le mot de passe.

Il le leur donna et fut autorisé à entrer dans l'antre de Voldemort.

Le maitre des ténèbres savait que les aurors et l'ordre du Phoenix étaient après lui, il prenait en conséquence toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires.

Le sombre maitre des cachots demanda à être reçut pas le chef qui l'y autorisa.

Severus entra dans une grande pièce. Une sorte de trône y était installé, un long tapis indiquait le chemin à suivre pour s'y rendre. C'était une pièce sobre, mais élégante aux couleurs de Serpentard dont le maitre était tant fier d'être le descendant direct.

Severus avança jusqu'à Voldemort, et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

-Bonsoir Severus…Siffla le maitre. Que me vaux cette visite tardive ? Il ne me semble pas…t'avoir appelé.

Avant que « l'agent double » ait le temps de réponde, Nagini se glissa entre ses jambes et lui procura un frisson qui lui glaça les os.

-Au pied Nagini. ordonna Voldemort en fourchelangue que Severus ne put comprendre. Alors, Severus ?demanda le maitre d'une voix horriblement calme et mielleuse.

-Maitre, croyez bien que je sois désolé de venir sans y avoir été appelé, mais j'avais besoin de vous parler de toute urgence.

-Fais donc Severus, je commence à m'impatienter.

-Maitre. Est-ce réellement vous qui avez envoyé Athenaïs Andreas à Poudlard ? C'est ce qu'elle ma affirmée mais j'avais du mal à la croire car…

-Oui Severus ?l'interrompu Voldemort. Car je ne t'ais pas informé de cette mission ?

-Eh bien maitre à vrai dire…

-Suis-je sensé de parler de tous mes plans Severus ?demanda-t-il en l'interrompant une nouvelle fois.

-non maitre bien sur. Mais étant depuis de nombreuses années vôtre espion au sein de l'école, je pensais que…

-Personne n'est irremplaçable mon cher Severus.

Severus eu soudain une montée d'adrénaline lorsque Voldemort prononça ces mots. Tout à coup il se sentait réellement en danger, comme si le maitre avait découvert sa trahison. Il eu soudainement peur de ne pas sortir de cette pièce vivant.

-Maitre, enfin, je vous ai toujours été fidèle, je…

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, tu m'es toujours aussi utile. Mais une allié de plus dans l'ordre du Phoenix ne serait pas du luxe tu en conviendras.

-Certes maitre. Répondit ce dernier, légèrement plus confiant.

-Tu as donc ta confirmation, Athenaïs ne t'as pas menti. Vous m'êtes tous les deux très utiles, pour l'instant. Ajouta vicieusement le maitre.

-Je vivrais toujours pour vous servir, maitre. Déclara Severus en reculant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il regagna ses appartements à Poudlard, Severus se sentait euphorique . Le maitre de potion avait rarement été aussi heureux de rentrer chez lui.

En revanche, il était encore plus en colère contre cette idiote d'Athenaïs. Elle le mettait en danger en essayant d'obtenir le grade de Severus au sein des mangemorts. S'il la laissait faire et qu'elle obtenait de bons résultats, Voldemort pourrait avoir envie de se passer de lui. Et cela serait pire encore si elle découvrait la vérité sur le camp qu'il servait réellement. Cette idiote n'avait pas fini de lui créer des problèmes.

Fin du Flash Back

Ce matin là, Athenaïs était particulièrement fatiguée. Le maitre l'avait convoquée durant la nuit. Avec une boule au ventre elle avait transplanné vers son manoir. C'était pour la blâmer qu'il l'avait appelée.

Il lui reprocha de ne toujours pas être membre de l'ordre du phœnix. La jeune femme essaya vaguement de se défendre en lui expliquant que tout le monde était sceptique à son égard, que faire confiance à un mangemort allait être difficile…

Le maitre après lui avoir infligé un doloris plus que douloureux, lui rappela leur arrangement. Il lui rappela également que Rogue, lui, avait réussi à intégrer l'ordre. Elle acquiesça en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever. Elle saignait du nez et elle avait une douleur lancinante à la poitrine, là ou le sortilège l'avait frappée.

Le maitre la congédia, elle transplana difficilement vers le château.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. C'est ici qu'elle entreposait tous ses ingrédients et potions. Elle arriva à son bureau, et s'infiltra dans une petite pièce à l'arrière, gardée par un mot de passe. La jeune femme enleva sa robe de sorcière ainsi que le col roulé qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle souleva son tee-shirt et s'aperçu de l'énorme hématome que le doloris lui avait infligé. Elle du donc se résoudre à retirer son tee-shirt et s'assit sur le table. Grâce à un sortilège d'attraction elle fit venir à elle une pommade qu'elle s'appliqua sur la zone violette. Peeves choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il siffla pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle était à son gout.

-tu ferais mieux de décamper immédiatement si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes.

-et qu'est-ce que vous aller faire, professeur ?se moqua Peeves. Me courir après dans l'école en sous vêtements ? Il éclata de rire.

-Je te jure que si tu racontes ce que tu viens de voir à qui que ce soit…

-Barroooon saaanglaant !! s'écria Peeves en prenant la fuite.

« formidable » pensa-t-elle. Cet imbécile de fantôme va raconter à toute l'école qu'il ma vu en soutien gorge.

Elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer de le rattraper. Il était deux heures du matin, il fallait encore qu'elle finisse de se soigner et qu'elle prenne sa douche car elle devait se lever dans cinq heures.

Lorsqu'elle eu rejoint son lit, elle se prit à espérer que sa petite escapade n'arriverait pas aux oreilles de Dumbledore à qui elle devait rendre compte de toutes ses visites chez Voldemort. Elle s'endormit quasi instantanément, non sans offrir un de ses rares sourires à la personne qui était sur la photo posée sur sa table de chevet, et qui lui souriait affectueusement.

Cette nuit mouvementée expliquait donc l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Néanmoins elle prit son courage à deux mains, se composa un masque derrière lequel aucun élève ne pourrait lire sa fatigue et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. C'est avec cinq minutes de retard qu'elle entra en trombe et à grand pas dans sa classe. Ce professeur avait le don de faire sursauter ses élèves à chaque cours.

Elle commença par la demi-heure de pratique sur « incarcerem »un sort qui permettait de ligoter et bâillonner une cible grâce à des cordes sortant de la baguette.

Le reste de l'heure fut consacré à la pratique du sort. Cependant environ un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, le professeur Andreas interrompu les binômes.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes tous entrainés pour l'expelliarmus que certain ne maitrisaient pas au cours précédant, je vais seulement faire passer quatre d'entre vous. Elle réfléchit une seconde et continua. Potter Weasley debout. Mettez vous l'un en face de l'autre de ce côté. Dit-elle en désignant le couloir gauche de la salle de classe. Granger, Malefoy idem de l'autre côté.

Drago sorti sa baguette avec un sourire vicieux. Il allait montrer à cette sang-de-bourbe la puissance des sangs purs.

-Le premier qui utilisera un autre sort qu'expelliarmus devra rayer les samedi soir de son emploi du temps pour toute l'année. Potter et Weasley vous commencerez, vous lancerez le sort après les trois pas.

Harry et Ron se saluèrent avec leur baguette, se retournèrent et firent trois pas. Ils levèrent chacun leur baguette et crièrent en même temps « expelliarmus ! » Leurs deux baguettes s'envolèrent et chacun fut projeté à quelque mètre sous les rires des Serpentard.

Bien qu'ils eurent réussi le sortilège, le professeur Andreas leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-Merci messieurs pour cette démonstration de…vols planés. Granger, Malefoy, j'espère que vous avez mieux à me présenter. Si vous ne faites pas mieux que ces deux rigolos, vos camarades de classes pourront vous remercier pour les devoirs supplémentaires qu'ils obtiendront en sortant d'ici.

-Mais professeur, il était impossible qu'Harry et Ronald évitent cela ! Ils se sont lancé le sortilège en même temps comme vous le leur avez demandé !

A ces mots la mangemort fit quelque pas pour se placer devant Hermione qui réalisait l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. La tension était palpable, tous attendaient de voir la réaction de leur professeur.

-Miss Granger, êtes vous en train de m'accuser de l'incompétence de vos deux idiots d'amis ?susurra-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir qu'Hermione avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

-non professeur, je dis seulement que…

-Assez !l'interrompu la jeune femme qui perdait patience. Vôtre sort à intérêt d'être parfait Miss Granger. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez en heures de colles samedi soir.

Aucun des Gryffondor n'exprima son mécontentement, certain Serpentard osèrent ricaner.

Hermione et Drago s'envoyèrent le sortilège, mais celui de la jeune fille fut trop faible pour contrer celui du jeune Serpentard qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètre.

-Est-ce une nouvelle fois de ma faute Miss Granger si vous ne maitrisez absolument pas l'expelliarmus ? Ironisa la jeune femme. Vous viendrez tous les samedis jusqu'à ce que vous le maitrisiez. Déclara-t-elle à une Hermione écarlate, embarrassé et vexée. Le cours est fini. Ajouta la sorcière.

Hermione quitta la salle la première, des larmes plein les yeux.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron la rejoignirent dans leur salle commune, Hermione était assise en boule sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Quelques larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Les deux amis se sentaient mal de voir leur petite Hermione si triste, ils espéraient qu'elle ne serait pas trop difficile à consoler.

-Mione…commença Ron. Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais. Des heures de colles, Harry et moi on en a eu pas mal…et avec Rogue en plus.

-Les heures de colles ne sont pas un problème Ronald. Répliqua la jeune sorcière. Soit dit en passant je ne pense pas que les heures de colles avec Andreas soient plus agréables que celles avec Rogue. Non, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas su réaliser le sort et que je me suis ridiculisée devant toute la classe !Malefoy me le rappellera pendant des années.

-On se fiche de Malefoy, Hermione ! Répliqua Harry en posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, lorsqu'il s'agit de la théorie tout est parfait, mais la pratique des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense est plus dure pour moi…Si seulement je pouvais y arriver aussi facilement que toi…

Soudain le visage triste et fermé d'Hermione s'illumina. Elle venait d'avoir une idée et s'empressa de l'exposer à ses amis.

-Harry ! La solution est là ! Toi tu y arrives ! Tu as plusieurs fois combattu tu-sais-qui et la défense contre les forces du mal est ta meilleure matière !

-oui Hermione… ?

-Eh bien Harry ! Il faudrait que tu aides les élèves dans cette matière !

-Non Hermione, c'es hors de question !s'indigna le jeune sorcier. Je ne suis pas un professeur, je ne connais pas assez de choses…

-bien sur que si Harry ! Tu aiderais tellement de personnes! Tous ceux à qui Andreas donne des heures de colle lorsqu'ils ne savent pas correctement utiliser un sort. Tu m'aiderais moi, Harry. Ajouta-t-elle pour finir de le persuader.

-Trèèès bien Hermione. J'accepte. Mais il faudra trouver un lieu pour ces leçons…

-je m'en occupe Harry ! Merci ! répondit la jeune fille en lui sauta au cou.

Le lendemain soir, Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis créèrent l'armée de Dumbledore, dont le but premier était d'éviter de se faire coller par le professeur Andreas, et dont le second but, le plus profond, était de former le plus de sorciers possible à se défendre pour la guerre qui s'annonçait. Hermione avait même ensorcelés des pièces de monnaies pour communiquer avec tous les membres de leur armée qui s'élevait à une vingtaine de personnes.

La même soirée, Andreas tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Les copies des cinquième années étaient corrigées, leur niveau n'était pas si mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la pratique, mais lorsque l'on en venait à la théorie, peu nombreux étaient les élèves qui arrivaient à se sortir la tête de l'eau. Il y avait bien cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever sa main de sang-de-bourbe toutes les deux minutes. Elle savait que cette jeune fille était la meilleure élève de l'école et bien que le poste de professeur d'Athenaïs eut été une couverture, elle entendait bien pousser Granger au maximum de ses possibilités. Elle n'était pas altruiste, non, mais transmettre son savoir aux élèves qui se montraient réellement intéressés était vraiment jouissif, pour son ego.

Mais le défi concernant Hermione ne l'empêchait pas de tourner en rond. Elle décida donc de sortir du château. Après tout le maitre la laissait libre de ses mouvements…

Elle attrapa sa cape aux couleurs de Serpentard et sortit de ses appartements.

Peu après, elle se retrouva dans le village de pré-au-lard. La jeune femme avait bien envie d'une bierreaubeurre…Elle passa devant "les trois balais" et constata que l'endroit était bondé. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea vers " la tête du sanglier". L'endroit était miteux et donc moins convoité. C'était parfait, elle n'avait envie de croiser personne.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle devait être maudite car sa vie n'allait jamais dans le sens souhaité. Elle aperçut, entrant à la tête du sanglier, Rogue accompagné d'une grande brune qui lui semblait familière. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle décida que cet abruti de Rogue ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller boire un verre. Ils étaient déjà entrés dans le bar lorsqu'Athenaïs y pénétra. Elle eut à peine le temps de les apercevoir monter l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Néanmoins elle pu discerner les traits de…l'amie de Rogue. Elle s'appelait Charlotte Wallace. Madame Charlotte Wallace soit dit en passant. Elle et son mari Cygnus Wallace étaient des mangemorts accomplis. Si elle était très fidèle au maitre, elle l'était apparemment moins à son mari…

Athenaïs n'aimait pas du tout cette Charlotte. A vrai dire elle n'aimait pas grand monde au sein des mangemorts, à par peut être Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Mais en ce qui concernait Charlotte Wallace, elles avaient eu l'occasion de faire quelques raids ensemble et la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout aimé son comportement. Elle essayait sans cesse de s'attirer les faveurs du maitre ce qui exaspérait Athenaïs au plus haut point. Charlotte avait tentée lors d'une mission de prendre les devant alors que Voldemort avait clairement nommé Athenaïs comme responsable. Cette dernière l'avait dénoncé au maitre en lui racontant que le mangemort Charlotte Wallace n'avait pas obéi à ses ordres…Voldemort lui avait infligé un doloris et plus jamais il ne les envoya ensemble sur une même mission.

De son côté Rogue venait de jeter son…amie sur le lit. Elle était toute excitée, souriait sadiquement en imaginant tout ce que le maitre de potion allait lui faire. Il s'approcha du lit et s'allongea sur elle, se retenant des deux côtés de la tête de la jeune femme à l'aide de ses bras.

Il était lui aussi excité. Elle était belle, désirable et mariée…Il aimait ça, coucher avec une femme mariée, une femme qui appartenait à un autre que lui. L'avantage était qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui, leur relation était purement sexuelle et tous deux le savaient.

Tomber amoureux d'une femme mangemort lui était impossible, et il savait qu'aucune sorcière, au courant de son passé, ne souhaiterait construire quoi que se soit avec lui. Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas envie d'une relation, il était voué au malheur, à la solitude et il en était conscient. La seule femme qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Personne ne le pouvait plus. Ainsi, il se contentait de ses entrevues avec Charlotte Wallace, satisfaisant des besoins primaires, des pulsions. Il couchait avec elle mais ne finissait jamais la nuit à ses côtés.

Il déboutonna rapidement les boutons de son vêtement, elle attendait qu'il la déshabille. Il le fit. Rapidement. Il n'avait aucune envie de profiter de ce moment. Pour quoi faire ? Il ne tenait pas à elle. Il n'avait qu'un but. Jouir le plus rapidement possible. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas faire l'amour à une femme seulement coucher avec elle. Il n'avait jamais eu que des aventures, d'un soir ou d'un peu plus. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse.

Lorsqu'ils furent totalement nus, il la pénétra rapidement, brutalement. Elle aimait ça et il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour lui procurer du plaisir à elle, lui seul comptait... Cet homme n'avait personne, il ne s'occupait donc que de lui-même.

Lorsqu'Athenaïs se coucha ce soir là, elle avait une moue amusée sur le visage. Ainsi le oh- combien-détestable maitre de potion pouvait faire preuve d'affection. Elle devait avouer que jamais elle n'avait imaginé de possible vie affective pour cet homme. Il était mangemort, certes mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi froid, distant, désagréable que lui. Elle se demandait comment cette trainée de Wallace pouvait coucher avec quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant que lui…

Néanmoins le professeur de DCFM était ravie d'avoir fait cette petite découverte sur Rogue, elle avait maintenant un moyen de pression sur lui et elle comptait bien s'en servir tôt ou tard. C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, non sans avoir offert son habituel sourire à la personne qui lui souriait également sur la photo posée sur sa table de chevet…


End file.
